There is a heavy demand for low-cost sandals particularly in the relatively warm areas of the world. Many types and styles of low-cost sandals have been devised and sold heretofore. Nevertheless, there is always room for further improvement.
The present invention is directed toward the manufacture of sandals using relatively low-cost material and high-production machinery, and towards devising a product which eliminates the need for hand labor in the manufacturing process.